Love Confusion
by Lady Crux
Summary: The first two chapters will pretty much give you the plot.
1. Coming Home

Happy.

It was a word that couldn't really begin to express how truly happy Maria was to be coming back to Moonacre.

Leaving for London on a mission to reclaim all of her late father's belongings at the age of fifteen had been her goal since she was told of how he'd left her nothing.

It had been hard at first; although once her uncle had showed up at the meeting with his personal lawyer things began getting much much better. Being a Merryweather in London had a lot of perks to it. Having an aunt that was a De Noir was even better when it came to shopping in Paris.

One thing that had not been planned though was staying in London for a good three years for school/ ... Yes that was not part of any of her plans at all.

She should have known that her uncle wouldn't come down and help her for nothing.

He didn't even give her a hint of it coming.

It was fine though she'd learned much from her studies, and she was glad that her dear uncle put her in them.

Right now she was just thankful to be back.

Dancing in the greenhouse with Loveday, horseback riding with her uncle, taste testing foods with Marmaduke, walking the gardens with Miss. Heliotrope, debating with Coeur De Noir.

But the thing she'd missed the most out of everything.

Spending time with her best friend.

Robin De Noir.

She'd only had so much time to write letters to her uncle, and Robin...Robin's letters she could never send because she could never finish them. The Classes always kept her busy, as well as the other girls and their shopping; never could they just give her a minute to really breathe.

She'd always begin to write a letter for him, but then someone had pointed something very, very interesting out to her one day that twisted her feelings for the De Noir.

_Every time she thought of him or mentioned him she'd get stars in her eyes._

It made her realize just how deep her feelings for the older boy went. Although he was stubborn, arrogant, and annoying. She'd seen a different side to him later on when they began to hang around each other more often.

Robin De Noir was at very few times sweet, and more than often he'd outsmarted her in many ways, in many subjects. Handsome, very, very, handsome at that, especially after Loveday forced him into a haircut. He was everything a woman dreamt of.

Tall, dark, and handsome.

The carriage stopped and Digweed got off to open the gates, she'd looked out the window to see if she could see the De Noir Castle from her spot.

Nothing.

Even though the two families were at peace again and the De Noir family had all the forest to themselves, and even though Coeur De Noir always went on and on and on about building onto his castle, he obviously never did.

That or she was on the wrong side of the land that they built onto.

"Well Maria, only twenty minutes & we'll be right at your doorstep, I'm betting everyone will be out and happy to see you." Digweed said as he got back onto the carriage.

Happy.

She couldn't wait. She'd been away for much too long for even her liking.

Hopefully Robin didn't think she'd left and ran away from Moonacre, she hadn't exactly left on good terms with him. She could barely even remember what the whole fight was about anymore.

It was probably another fight about feminism. They'd get into in whenever the matter was brought up.

Men weren't the only ones who could do things too.

Well except pee standing up, and anything for that matter that had to do with the male organ of course. The same could go for men not being able to do what the female organ could do & conceive, as well as hold a child inside of them.

Yes hopefully he didn't hate her for seeming like a runaway when that was not what she did. She just wanted to get her father's things, and she did. Nobody expected her uncle to pull a stunt like the one he did.

The carriage stopped and she looked around to find that her aunt Loveday, Miss Heliotrope, & Marmaduke were outside waiting for her. Quickly she opened the carriage door and jumped out. She stopped caring about her manners long after she met Robin.

"Loveday." She cried as she was embraced by the older woman.

"It's so good to see you again Maria, god how we've missed you." She said as she let go of Maria.

"Oh Maria look how beautiful you've gotten it's been much too long." Miss Heliotrope said as she as hugged her charge.

Maria bent down to hug the short chef. "Dear Maria you've grown very beautiful but much to skinny, what were they feeding?" Marmaduke asked.

Maria laughed yes she was happy to be back, but where were those men?

Her eyes meet Lovedays. "Benjamin & my father went to the Aryiss estate. Sir. Harper Aryiss wanted to spar. And you know how your uncle and my father love a good spar." She said.

"And Robin?" Maria asked enthusiastically.

Her uncle told her everything about the newcomers; they arrived one year after her departure.

Lovedays smile slipped just a bit. "We'll get to that later. Come, come there's someone I've been dying for you to meet." Loveday said as she grabbed Marias hand dragging her into the castle.

Two weeks before she left Loveday had announced her pregnancy. Maria had been dying to meet her cousin Brandon ever since she'd read of his birth and growth.

The house was definitely owned by Loveday. The smell, the aura, the animals, and gardens.

Peaceful.

She followed Loveday to the nursery room that was only a few doors away from the master chamber. She opened the door and waved the nurse away. Maria squeezed Lovedays hand.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped into an astonished smile.

The two year old boy was definitely a Merryweather, more than a De Noir. Everything was just like her uncle & father.

"Maria Merryweather, I'd like you to meet Brandon Merryweather." Loveday said quietly as she handed the boy to her carefully.

"He's so beautiful." Maria whispered.

"Indeed he is." Loveday said.

"Loveday I was hoping you could tell me how Robins been doing?" Maria asked as she handed the baby back to his mother.

There was that slip again.

"That brother of mine has been doing well. Your uncle has been teaching him everything he knows. Although he's been spending much time at the Aryiss Estate for the last year. He's become quiet ……. _Intimately_ close with the Aryiss family though, so lately I hardly see him, although he does stop by to catch up every now and then." Loveday said.

"But enough of him, you've had a long journey, you should rest for tomorrow, I'm sure your uncle and everyone else will be so very happy to see you." Loveday continued as they left the nursery.

Nod her head. The way she was speaking about her baby brother was odd.

Loveday kissed her forehead. "You've grown so much more beautiful Maria; I swear your uncle will be regretting his decision." She said.

Another nod and she went quietly to her room. She smiled at the new sight. The door had finally been enlarged.

Three portraits hung across her door. The first moon princess, then Loveday, and then herself. She couldn't help but wonder who the next moon princess was.

Upon entering her dream room she'd found that everything had been enlarged just for her. Bigger bed, bigger closet, bigger everything. Perhaps her uncle knew she was going to get older and bigger when she finally came back.

Her clothing hadn't changed much she still wore the fancy shirts, the skirts weren't as heavy though they were just simple rouched skirts, although she hand the tailors personalize it. Corsets were in fashion according to Paris. Her hair was still the same just a bit longer. Although she'd finally gotten the curves after such a long time of waiting they finally came in.

She dropped onto her bed.

Everything was falling back into place.

* * *

"Loveday, my love I'm home." Sir Benjamin called.

Loveday was in his arms in a minute with a passionate kiss at his lips.

They broke and she smiled. "Maria is back." She said breathlessly.

A frown adorned his face again. He'd forgotten that Maria was coming back today. He'd sent Digweed yesterday night for her.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" He asked.

"Of course she isn't, she is a selfless person, she's happy if you're enjoying yourself." Loveday said

He nodded his head. "Although she asked about Robin … But with the glow of happiness on her face I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her." Loveday said her mood beginning to slope.

"I'll tell her tomorrow at breakfast, the sooner the better." He said as he walked to their chambers.

"You should have told her in the letters." Loveday said

"She'd never forgive me for not telling her in person." Sir. Benjamin said.

"You don't know that." Loveday said.

"She's my brothers' daughter, I would know that." He replied.

No more was said between the beautiful couple.

* * *

Maria tossed onto her left side she couldn't get back to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her she needs to rest. She sighed might as well give in.

Sitting up she slid off her bed and, walking over to her window. Everything was so peaceful, nothing like in London & Paris, where even late at night many shops were still open.

No matter where she'd been though, Paris, London, neither city could be compared to Moonacre. Moonacre was beauty itself, blessed by the Moon Princess. Not to mention Moonacre smelled so much better than the city, she just never realized the weird smell until she went back to London... and Paris it smelled even worse.

Why oh why did her odd uncle make her stay in that place, it was much too far away from her true home.

Too far away from the ones she loved.

Too far away from her best friend that she was in love with.

Her eyes widened considerably.

Never had she ever said love, no, no, no. She couldn't be in love; it was everything she was against sort of. She had plans for herself, get into politics, women's rights, and wipe Robin's smirks off his face at making these things happen. Maria loved to dance and wear pretty dresses, and go to parties in those pretty dresses. If she was in love then people would expect her to marry her love then and there, they'd expect children as they were married, they'd expect her to be the good wife and mother & stand behind her husband and clean & cook like a good wife did.

Well she obviously wouldn't be cleaning and cooking she was a Merryweather after all.

But still if she fell in love she wouldn't be able to accomplish her goals.

Oh how she hated, no loathed that Robin De Noir for doing this to her.

She would not submit to her feelings. She was Maria Merryweather, she was going to become the first female politician, and she was not going to fall in love with any man. She is going to let go of all her affections for Robin De Noir.

She smiled. Pep talks were always helpful.

* * *

* Any Questions you have about the story feel free to ask.

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Much Much More

The smell of freshly baked ginger seeped into her nose telling her that morning had finally come.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked to her left nightstand to find a plate of fresh baked ginger, and a cup of milk. Grabbing a ginger bread man, she took a bit out of it.

Oh how she'd missed Marmaduke's cooking.

She finished off the plate and quickly drank the glass of milk. Standing up when she was finished and wiping down her nightie of any crumbs.

An outfit was already out on a chair for her, she shook her head, at least Loveday was picking clothes out of her own closet and not her closet anymore.

* * *

"Good morning Sir. Benjamin, Milady Loveday." Marmaduke said as he placed the bowls of porridge on the table.

"Good morning to you as well Marmaduke." Loveday said cheerily.

"It won't be a good morning much longer doesn't forget the news I must give Maria." Sir Benjamin said as he sat down at the front of the table.

"I told you, you should have told her in the letters, and then we wouldn't be in this awkward position." Loveday said.

"I must agree with Milady." Marmaduke said.

"Of course you would." Sir Benjamin said grimly.

"Good morning everyone." Marias cheery voice sang through the halls as she walked into the kitchen.

Sir Benjamin stood up immediately, he watched as a now even more beautiful eighteen year old Maria walked into the kitchen.

She smiled happily at him as she ran over to him and embraced him.

"Uncle." She said.

He looked over to Loveday, hoping she'd help him out.

"Maria it's good to see you to." He said as he pulled her away from him.

"Sit, eat, we have much to discuss, you've missed a lot, and so have we." Sir Benjamin said as he sat back down.

"So tell us about your schooling." Loveday said.

_Half an hour later ……._

"Dear how could your professor stand being in a room with all you young women?" Benjamin asked.

Maria looked at him questionably.

"I would think he'd be used to it by then." She replied.

"School in London, summers in Paris, you must've been tired, I mean you only wrote so many letters to us, I was hoping for more." Loveday said.

"I was so very tired, the villa we were staying in for the summers was so very lovely, but it was so very close to the city, and every day the other girls wanted to go shopping for clothes, and shoes, and jewelry, they wanted to go to try new hair styles every other hour as well. And then the last summer, they even came up with the decision that they were all going to go back to go husband shopping." Maria said.

"So we read." Sir Benjamin said.

"How exactly does one go husband shopping?" Loveday asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that I was defiantly not going to spend another summer with them."

"Obviously your dear uncle very much agreed with that notion." Loveday said as she looked over at her husband,

"Maria you're much too young for marriage I know in London and Paris you may have already been betrothed by now but I do believe that you have much more ahead of you than that." Sir Benjamin said

"I have to agree with you on that uncle." Maria replied.

The servant appeared before Sir. Benjamin bending down and whispering in his ear.

"Allow him in; we've been over this one too many times. There's no reason to tell me there here, they can come in whenever."Sir. Benjamin said

Maria smiled she knew exactly who they were speaking about.

The De Noirs'

He turned to her, his face serious and aloof.

"Maria." He whispered.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, it's about Robin." He continued.

"Robin." She whispered back

Sir. Benjamin stopped what he was about to say, he couldn't be the one to tell her, she looked so much happier at the mention of the young De Noir.

"Coeur De Noir." She said happily as she looked away from him and at the entrance of the dining room.

He still looked the same heavy, tall, long black hair, plus a couple of whites here and there.

He smiled like the Cheshire himself and she only half wondered if they were somehow related. In her studies she came upon several hypotheses that humans were descendants of different animals.

He began to talk cutting her out of her musings. "Maria is that you I barely recognized you, look how much you've changed …. And grown." He said

"And fortunate for you, you have not changed at all." Maria said as she stood up holding her hand out for him.

He took it kissing the top.

"I would say that it is a fortunate coincidence given my age." He said as he straightened up.

"I would love to chat with you all, but some urgent business has come up, and you uncle and I must discuss it." He continued on as he turned to look at Sir. Benjamin.

"Very well then sorry my dears but urgent business must come first for the moment."Sir. Benjamin said as he stood up and moved out of the room with Coeur De Noir.

Maria turned back to look at Loveday & Marmaduke.

"I come back and they leave for business …. Nothing has yet to change around here."She said as she took a sit across from Loveday.

"Where's Brandon?" Maria asked.

"Sleeping. He came down with some kind of influenza late last night, thankfully the doctor said it was nothing to actually truly fear, lots of rest, liquids, and some good fresh air should get him back on his tiny feet in no time." She explained.

"Oh the poor child, I will pray for his health." Maria said as she began to eat her porridge.

"We all will." Loveday said.

"So this urgent business is it some big secret or something for them to leave the room?" Maria asked.

"I cannot say, I don't know what it's been about, it started about two months ago though." Loveday replied.

"Well they won't be able to keep it a secret now that I'm back."

Loveday merely nodded.

"We'll have to have men take on night watches; I believe that is when this person comes out." Sir Benjamin's voice said as it got closer to the dining room.

"I must agree, although Robins already got his men all over the forest, I don't think he's got any more to spare for a watch like that." That was Coeur De Noir

"Well have to ask. Sir Harper for his help then I'm sure he won't mind lending some of his men." Her uncle said as he stopped right in front of the dining room.

"Well then I'll give Robin the message, so I'll be on my way." Coeur De Noir said as he turned to leave.

"If I may ask would it be all right if I accompany you, it's been much to long since I've been in the De Noir castle." Maria said before Coeur De Noir had the chance to leave.

Coeur De Noir quickly turned to look at her happily. "Of course you may accompany me, now I'll have the chance to personally give you the grand tour of the new parts of my humble abode." He said as he held his arms out for her.

"Be back before nighttime then." Her uncle said.

"I will." She said as she slid her arm into the leader of the De Noir family.

* * *

"I see that you and uncle finally finished the trail." Maria said as she examined the pebbled trail from her spot on periwinkle.

"It took some debating on how we should have it done, but it was finally finished, it leads to the gates where the stables are."

She nodded her head. "So tell me Maria about your studies." Coeur continued.

"I studied many, many things, from astronomy & astrology, to politics, architecture, war, and of course fashion and how to be a better woman." She replied

"Did they teach you how to defend yourself?" He asked carefully.

"I didn't need to take that class. Thanks to my uncle and you the examination I took too see what I needed to learn for the class was passed with flying colors as they said. There was no need to take such a class, so they put me in a science class, where I learned many different types of the word science."

"That's good, that's very good."

"… So tell me about this new family that my uncle told me of." Maria said.

"Sir. Harper Aryiss. Came to our side of the world because he heard that Moonacre had magic in it, and of course that is very true, as you & I both know but, if any outsiders were to learn this it could ruin the village. All around us at the moment the magic is still awakening right now. It had been asleep for generations until you came, and it is still trying to completely wake up, but if that happens while that man is here, dangerous things could happen. The people of Moonacre live happily, peacefully. Even when the magic finally decides to show its true powers, we will still be able to live peacefully amongst it. Outsiders though will want to take it and use it for their own selfish purposes though"

"So what does that have to do about what you and my uncle were discussing privately?"

"Nothing that unfortunately is not for you to worry about."

She stopped when the gates to the De Noir Castle were opened and she looked on in awe at the newly acquired buildings. She was right it was length wide not width, easier to hide within the forest she had heard him say one time.

"Welcome back to the De Noir castle Moon Princess." Coeur said as he got off his horse holding his hand out for her to take it.

She took his hand and slid of periwinkle. "And here I was wondering if you had made it width or length." She said.

* * *

"You actually think my father will be the one to tell her?" Loveday asked.

"He will, or he'll give her hints on it." Sir Benjamin replied. As his fingers glided across the piano.

"He won't tell her, if anyone in Moonacre can't resist Maria it's him. She got him to teach her his style of sword fighting even after you taught her, and she got him to give her the golden box. He can't resist her once he starts he'll stop because she'll have that love stricken face and he will not be able to resist it."Loveday explained.

"And then Maria will find out on her own and she'll hate us for not telling her sooner." Sir. Benjamin finished.

"Exactly."

"You know, we can say we had no clue of it."

"I'm his sister, you're his brother in law, of course we'd know about it."Loveday said

"It was a try." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Robin." One of the men in soldiers greeted the younger man.

Robin De Noir now at the ripe age of twenty two. He'd been forced into a haircut by his sister so now his hair was much like her husband's. He's wardrobe was a mix between his fathers, and his brother in laws as well. Not his doings.

He was taller, smarter, stronger, and much, much more handsome then he was when he was younger.

He got off his horse and turned to the messenger.  
"Your father said that he wishes to speak with you as soon as you arrive."

"Very well." Robin said as he nodded his head.

"I wouldn't bother him at the moment though he's with a guest." The messenger said.

"My father with a guest?" Robin questioned.

"A woman, a very gorgeous woman at that." The messenger said

A woman at that. Robin turned away and walked out of the stables. He truly hoped his father wasn't trying to find another young wife for himself. The last time he did it, he nearly had a heart attack trying to keep up with the pretty young thing.

He pushed open the doors and walked into the castle. It was so much more like a castle now.

He slowed down at the sight of his father, and a woman's back to him, her arms slid into the older mans. He shook his head. Compared to his father the woman was nothing more than an small animal, she wore a long peach colored rouched skirt a big bow in the back with a long train attached to the bow. A tan colored corset with a peach colored long sleeve shirt beneath it. Her long light red hair was in a tight long pony tail neatly.

Well at least this girl didn't look like she was attending her own funeral.

"Father." He called as he walked into the room more.

Both turned to him and he nearly froze.

Much, much, more beautiful then he remembered. "Maria." He said unintentionally.

The collar of her shirt was the same as always it curved with the makings of her neck sticking to it like glue. Her face lost its baby fat, her body gained it's womanly curves. Her eyes were covered by dark makeup making her light brown eyes stand out even more. Her lips though were not covered with makeup.

She smiled a tiny blush covering her face.

* * *

Robin De Noir was so much more handsome than she could ever remember him. Loveday truly did some work on him while she was away.

Wait a minute.

I am Maria Merryweather; I will become the first female politician. I will not submit to my feelings. I will not fall in love with any man. I hold no intimate affections for Robin De Noir.

I am Maria Merryweather; I will become the first female politician. I will not submit to my feelings. I will not fall in love with any man. I hold no intimate affections for Robin De Noir.

I am Maria Merryweather; I will become the first female politician. I will not submit to my feelings. I will not fall in love with any man. I hold no intimate affections for Robin De Noir.

I am Maria Merryweather; I will become the first female politician. I will not submit to my feelings. I will not fall in love with any man. I hold no intimate affections for-

For.

For.

"Robin." She said with a smile. She could feel a blush forming on her face.

There went all her work on that pep talk of hers. A lot of good it did her. Not even a complete sentence and already she was falling head first for the older boy, no older man.

He turned away for a moment and looked at his father. "You wanted to see me father." He said.

How rude.

"Ah yes, we need you to go to the Aryiss estate and ask to see if Sir. Harper will allow us to use some of his men. For night watch on the village."

"Very well then, I'll be back on my way."

"Well then you shall ride with Maria." He said as he slid his arm out of hers and kissed her hand.

She smiled at Coeur. "It is getting late, so I really should be on my way." She said.

"And the Aryiss estate is passed the Merryweather manor." His father told him.

Robin nodded his head. "Yes father."

The older man left them alone. Robin finally turned back to her. Bowing and showing her the doors. "After you Princess." He said.

Maria rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Nothing was said between the two as they walked towards the stables, or when they got out of the castle.

* * *

It was killing him riding with her in such awkward silence. He needed to say something before she got to her home.

He should tell her.

"So how was school?" He asked

Not what he needed to say.

She turned to him finally. It was almost as if she was debating whether or not she should speak to him. Perhaps she already knew.

"At times it was good, and at times it was horrible, so I guess you could say that it was enjoyable." She finally answered.

Perhaps nobody told her yet, and they wanted him to tell her.

"And your summers in London?" He asked.

"Absolutely dreadful." She replied quickly.

The sun was setting and the way it hit her made her look so much more beautiful.

Bloody hell, this wasn't good at all.

"So why are your men watching the forest?" She asked carefully.

They didn't even tell her about that. The one thing she of all people needed to know.

"Perhaps I'll tell you when we have more time." He replied as he looked up at the Merryweather manor gates.

Her nose scrunched up in dissatisfaction.

"Well I guess I should thank you for escorting me home." She said

"It's a good thing I did it made me remember that I have something to discuss with your uncle." He said

"Am glad I could help you." She said.

Digweed was already outside waiting for them. "Robin." He said with a frown.

They must have wanted him to be the one to tell her.

He got off her horse and watched as Digweed helped Maria off hers. "Father asked me to escort her back seeing as I was coming this was to the Aryiss estate, as well as I have much to discuss with Sir. Benjamin." He said.

"He's in his study." Digweed said.

Robin nodded his head. Opening the door for Maria. The way to the study was in the same direction as the stairs to her chambers.

He stopped and watched as she began to walk up the stairs. He should just continue on to the study he really should.

"Maria." He called out.

Say goodnight, nice to see you again, glad you came back and be on your way.

She turned to him, she was so beautiful.

"Tomorrow I've been given the day off perhaps if you'd like you could join me for a walk so we can catch up."

His heart and mind were at war with each other and his heart was winning.

She smiled that lovely smile of hers that he'd missed for so long. "I'd love that." She said.

Say good night and be on your way.

"Goodnight then." Robin said. He watched as she turned back around and continued up the stairs.

Leave now. Walk away before you do or say anything else that will get you in trouble.

"Maria." He called out again.

Dear lord he was killing himself.

She stopped and turned back around. "It's good to see you back again." He said. And he turned around to leave finally.

He rubbed his face in his hands wanting to kill himself.

"You really shouldn't lead her on like that." Loveday said as she joined him in the hall.

"I shouldn't lead her on ….. She's the one leading me on with her smiles, and blushing, and her body!" Robin said.

"She's was bound to have a body she is a female." Loveday said.

"Still though you can't blame me."

"You could have told her on your way here."

"You want me to tell her, I'm the one who was in love with her since she was thirteen."

"That's why you should have told her while on your way here."

"You should have told her before I saw her."

"We tried ….. Although I think perhaps her time away made her realize something."

"What do you mean you tried?"

"Robin there's something I think you should know."

"Robin!" Sir. Benjamin called out as he walked towards them from his study.

"You! How could you not tell her about what's been happening in the village!" Robins asked

"She won't be in the village at night, that's why. I'll be informing her of her new curfew tomorrow." He replied.

"Curfew?! Since when has she really obeyed your rules, we all know how she loves to break rules! Especially if you don't tell her why the rule was put there in the first place!"

"She's not a child anymore, she's a grown woman and she was sent away to learn how to make adult decisions, and act like an adult-

-And because of that she'll not listen to you because she's an adult who makes her own choices!" Robin cut him off.

It went silent after that.

"He's right Benjamin; she won't listen to your rules." Loveday said.

Benjamin sighed. "We'll discuss this some other time. Robin you should be on your way."

"Your right I have to go, perhaps I can catch Sir. Harper before he heads to sleep." Robin said as he turned away.

Loveday turned on her husband.

"I told you tell in the letters, now we have to find a way to tell her and then all bloody hell will brake loose!" She said as she turned away.


	3. Kisses Are Life Cursing

Maria Merryweather.

Robin sighed once again. It had only been a few hours since he'd woken up, and the pretty red head was already in all of his thoughts. The love of his life returned to Moonacre after all this time.

It wasn't fair at all.

Why couldn't she have come later and not yesterday?

In all honesty it truly didn't matter when she'd returned because either way as long as she came back he'd be in this position.

Why'd she even move here the first time?

……….. Never mind that question he already knew about her father's unfortunate death and her uncle's decision to take her in.

He was going to tell her today.

Yes the sooner the better.

Looking out of his window he looked out over the forest, the sun was shining over it, causing him to realize just how late in the day it was. He really should get going.

Walking out of his bedroom, he walked down the long corridor and down the staircase. Watching as his father came out of the servants quarters.

"Father." Robin said as he joined his father in the hall.

His father smiled the mischievous smile of his as he spoke. "Robin I thought you'd be at the Aryiss estate by now." He said

"I'm meeting with Maria." Robin said.

The weird smile of his father's only got wider. "Is that so ….. You know I was half expecting you to ignore her like you do all the others, instead I hear from your sister about this. Makes me wonder what more she'll cause you to do." His father said.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I won't be seeing her at all after today." He said icily.

Coeur tilted his head. "I have to doubt that, she's matured much more, and has only gotten even more beautiful than she was before she left. You and me both know that even if you tell her that you'll still find ways to be around her, even if you know you can never have her." He said

He stopped walking as did his father, right in the middle of the great hall, the entrance doors only a few feet away. "You planned this didn't you?" Robin asked quietly, with a rage boiling inside of him.

His father's face changed from playful to angry. "I did nothing of the sort; I was just as surprised to see her as you were. And you cannot blame me for any of the things your beginning to feel nor can you blame her." With those last words Coeur took off in a different direction.

Robin pulled at his hair.

Right when he though the world was actually being nice to him it goes around and stabs him in the back.

He took a deep breath and recollected himself.

* * *

The village of Moonacre itself was bustling with commoners. Maria smiled as she rode against the bustling people on Periwinkle. She stopped and slid off of Periwinkle patting her on the side.

"I'll be back in a minute." Maria said as she untied the basket she'd brought with her.

Periwinkle made a whine at her. "I'll bring you back an apple okay." Maria said as she soothed the horse.

Periwinkle dipped her head a few times indicating that she was compliant.

Maria shook her head as she turned around and headed for the village.

The stands were small but Marmaduke loved the fruit they people sold, and whatever Marmaduke put in her food she'd always loved. So basically she couldn't complain about where it came from because she knew how good it really was.

* * *

Where was that woman?

Robin waited in the foyer for Maria unknown to him that she was already gone.

"Robin?" Marmadukes voice called out from the kitchen.

He turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen.

Marmaduke was taking inventory. So Robin took a seat at the counter.

Amazingly enough this took him back, it felt like it was only yesterday he & Maria had been here, taste testing and arguing.

"Honestly you'd think by now she'd be running around the house." He said mostly to himself.

"Oh Marias not here, I asked her to go to the market and get some stuff for me. Sir Benjamin is planning a surprise welcome home party for the young princess and I need all the fruits & vegetables I can get." Marmaduke said cheerfully.

There was only one market close to the Merryweather manor and to be there alone .....

He slammed his hands on the counter and stood up quickly running down the hall and out of the house. Running into the stables he quickly opened the gate and jumped onto his horse.

It cried as he kicked at its sides to go faster.

The market was the hot zone for the missing.

The world was nothing but colors to him as he past the estate and galloped along side the forest and passing quickly by the green meadows.

How in the world could that man not tell Maria about what was happening?

He saw the tiny village and slowed down, stopping along side periwinkle.

He got off as he saw Maria at one of the fruit stands examining something, and he sighed in relief.

* * *

The apple was ruby red, and a bit too soft for her likings.

Maria put it down and grabbed another. The color was ruby red as well but it was much more fir- She jumped as she heard his voice.

"That color doesn't go with your skin."

She placed the fruit in the basket and grabbed another ignoring his comment of her choice of colors.

"Good morning to you as well." She said

She could feel the smirk. "Marmaduke sent you shopping?" He asked as he grabbed an apple taking a bite out of it.

"Yes he was busy taking inventory, said he needed more for some party my uncle was planning." She said as she put the apple down and picked up another.

"Blue doesn't suit you anymore." Robin said suddenly.

She turned around to face him finally, god he was much to handsome for his own good. "You know De Noir is actually french for _one of black _so I think you should stick with your family color, because to be quiet honest gray isn't you." She said.

"Black could also be interpreted as dark which is a synonym for mysterious. so 'De Noir' could actually mean _one of mystery_."

Maria smiled. "Actually 'one of mystery' is_ un de mystère_, and dark can actually be interpreted for evil as well as wicked." She said.

Robin frowned.

"Do you really want to start the first say of you coming back with a debate?" He asked.

"Actually I had planned to catch up with you, but seeing as you want to debate about your name I though I'd merely outsmart you .....(She smirked as she leaned further towards him) And according to your father, your ancestors we given the name _De Noir _because of their wicked ways, well wicked for that era anyhow." She said before she spun back around to examine more apples.

"You actually know something about my family that I don't ... do you know what your name means?" He asked as he took another bite of his apple.

"Maria is Hebrew for bitter and Merryweather was at one time spelled with an 'i' instead of a 'y' which if switched back to the 'i' the meaning is someone of a sunny disposition, which contradicts my first name." Maria said as pulled out a few coins and handed them to the stand owner.

"You learn that in London?" Robin asked as he tossed a coin to the stand owner before following Maria

"No my uncle taught me that actually." Maria said stopping in front of another stand.

"What does my name mean?"

"Old English for bright fame."

"What about Loveday?"

"It's two words meshed together to make your sisters name." She said as she picked up a few carrots and handed the stand owner some coins.

She turned around to say something but only found Robin looking around as if watching for something.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

His dark brown eyes meet her light ones, and she swore that the earth felt like it stilled for that small second. Then just like a hurricane it was over when he looked away from her.

"We should get going." Robin said.

"You can go, I have to get this stuff for Marmaduke." Maria said as she walked across to another stall.

"Seriously we should go, it's a little to risky for you to be here right now." Robin whispered in her ear, his voice had a hint of edginess in it as he spoke.

She turned around too look at them and noticed then just how closet they were to each other, she could feel his cool breath against her skin. "Why so tense?" She asked carefully.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a small alter on the floor. "Look down." He said.

Looking down she found that the alter was not for one person but for many people. Many girls actually.

"They've all gone missing within the last year, from here, although we're making the villagers think that other villages are going through same as well, it's actually not, it's only this village that's losing their females." He whispered

She looked around them and find that indeed there was a low number of women in the tiny village.

"All of them young and beautiful, and the numbers keep going up, and the village is running out of young women, your uncle should have told you .... The reason we need to leave is because the abductor could be anyone in the village or anyone who comes here, , my fear is you being their next target now we need to go." He continued as they walked over to the horses.

Maria rolled her eyes. "There's no need for dragging I can keep up." She said.

* * *

_Ten minutes later._

Robin & Maria rode side by side along the meadows of grass.

Slowing to a stop Maria slid off periwinkle as she walked into the meadow. Robin right behind her.

She sucked in a breath of fresh air and sighed as she plopped onto the ground, picking a violet and taking in its scent. Robin shook his head. "You look like someone who has never been in the country before." He said as he slid off his horse and walked over to her.

"The city did have it's flower shops and some patches of green, but it wasn't the same, compared to this, it just wasn't enough." Maria said as she stared at the flower.

Robin sat down.

This was it, he could feel it racing up his throat. "Maria." He said.

She looked at him and it wasn't fair. Her attention was solely on him as she twirled the violet in her fingers slowly, her sweet looking lips slightly open. The sun shone down on her like she was an angel from a story book.

Heart and mind it didn't matter the mind needed the heart to pump blood to you, so it could process, that being, the heart was stronger than the mind.

"I missed you ... a lot." Robin said as he leaned over and captured her lips.

She was going to hate him for all eternity now.

Her lips molded perfectly against his as she returned the kiss.

* * *

It was like looking out from a window as she watched herself kiss Robin back, Maria mentally screamed, it wasn't suppose to happen like this she wasn't suppose to fall in love. By returning the kiss she just sealed her fate as a wife, and she wasn't ready to be a wife, she didn't want children, she wanted to live and be young and get into politics.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Her body wasn't suppose feel these things it wasn't fully developed yet, and according to her studies it wouldn't be until she was at least twenty seven years of age or somewhere around that number.

Robin jumped away from her quickly, while she sat there shell shocked.

Wasn't _she_ the one who was to jump away from _him_?

He turned away from her. "I should get you back; I'm sure someone's wondering where you are." He said as he walked over to his horse.

Did he just kiss her and then reject her? Her heart burned, her breathing thinned, and it felt as though someone was sitting on her chest. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

He gave her a look that she couldn't read, and he smiled sadly at her as he replied. "No, you, you're perfect. …. I'm the wrong one." He said before he turned away from her with the smile still in place.

What was going on and why was it so confusing? Why was he confusing?

Maria stood up angrily as she followed him. "What kind of answer is that?! You can't just kiss me, reject me, and then walk away from me with an answer like that!" She said angrily.

Robin sighed and it merely made her angrier. "Do I bore you in some way?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

He didn't turn to look at her. "Maria." He said softly.

"Will you stop being so brooding it's very annoying." Maria said trying to get him to get him to look at her; he was refusing to look at her.

"Maria." He called again.

She knew he could hear her walking up to him. She could see his back stiffen intensely. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "If you are trying to say something I'm not going to listen to you if your back is all I see." She said before she took a step away from him.

She could tell with the deep heave of his chest that he'd just breathed deeply, angrily probably. And he spun around. He was angry and she could see it, but then his entire demeanor changed and before she could read what it could have been he'd pulled her to him, grabbing her face and his lips were once again upon hers.

All thoughts from both the young adults went flying away in the light breeze.

* * *

**_Okay so I had this story all planned out and then all this crap started happening, well not all crap but you know going on vacation, my computer crashing continuously, changing from XP - Vista - XP - Vista and so on and so on till I got 7 - then had to switch back to Vista - Then finally went back to 7 and the whole time I was loosing my materials and everything and now I'm Microsoftless and I had just gotten Microsoft Office 2010! But during all this I started looking at other stories and reading over my own and then I just got tons of other ideas, so when I finally got my computer fixed for good I decided to twist up my stories, all of them. And their going to stay with the same story lines and plots but just from different situations now. Only bad thing I'm still Microsftless! I'm using WordPad I know right horrible._**

**_But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sure you all understood the chapter name._**

**_.Lady Crux._**

**R8c4a3l**

**Shi-chan**

**Sarah** - never read the books so I can't help you there, saw the movie and it pulled me in and inspired me.

**vampirelover2009** - it shouldn't be too hard to figure out and the suspence will keep going until I well stop it.

**rebecca2701**

**jesusmyl0rd** = I dare do cliffhangers, just usually I never plan on keeping myself away from my writing. Life you know, it's hectic.

**eleron**

**FreeMoment**

**Moondancer8202**= I'm glad you figured it out, like I said it's not hard to figure out.

**xx3 sunkist**

**Caranaraf**

**livphobia**

**_Thank you all for your patience and reviews._**

**_.Lady Crux._**


End file.
